


i can feel your heart inside of mine

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just some fluff really, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: Niall couldn’t wait to get home and hold Harry in his arms, to kiss his beautiful lips and face and neck, to play with his long hair and tangle it in his fingers while they kissed.God, he just wanted to kiss Harry.or...Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long.





	i can feel your heart inside of mine

Harry had been away from home, and away from Niall, for nearly three weeks, filming on location in Brooklyn and Greenwich Village, and he couldn’t wait to get back to London. He only had two days left before he finished up in New York and could fly back home.

He lay in bed in the flat he was renting on the Upper West Side, just a few blocks away from the top of Central Park. Falling asleep and waking up alone was awful, he’d decided. He was sure he’d realised it before but the past three weeks had reminded him of that fact.

He missed the feel of Niall’s arms around his waist, Niall’s nose tickling the soft flesh behind his ear as he kissed Harry’s neck softly and whispered  _I love you_  and  _Good night, pet,_  Niall’s chest warm against Harry’s back and skinny legs pressed along the backs of his longer ones.

All of his senses craved to be back in bed with Niall, to feel his body and smell the scent that was so familiar to Harry that he could only describe it as  _Niall_. He wanted to hear his whispers and heartbeat and breathing and infectious laugh, to taste his kisses, to see his beautiful blue eyes and his sunshine smile and his pink lips and red cheeks and freckles.

Harry couldn’t wait to get back to Niall.

*******

Niall stood in the bedroom, his suitcase open on the bed, as he finished packing. He’d spent the last few days doing interviews around London and he was flying out of Heathrow at noon to begin his month-long promo tour around North America and Europe.

As he zipped up his case, he heard his phone ringing. He found it under a pillow on the unmade bed and made a mental note to make the bed nicely for Harry before he left. Looking at the phone, he was surprised to see  **Ari Babes**  on the screen.

“Hey, pet,” he said softly, answering the phone. “What are you still doing awake?”

“I can’t sleep,” said Harry, a little whiny. “I miss you.”

“Oh, Haz, I miss you too.” Niall tucked his phone between his shoulder and his ear, lifting his suitcase off the bed and dropping it to the floor.

“I’m missing half of me when we’re apart,” said Harry dramatically. Niall rolled his eyes and set about making the bed. “I can’t  _wait_  for Friday.”

“Why’s that, pet?” asked Niall as he straightened the sheets.

“I’m coming home on Friday,” said Harry, a little offended that Niall didn’t remember.

“Yeah,” agreed Niall. “You miss London?”

“I miss  _you,_ ” said Harry.

“Harry,” said Niall, “you remember I’m not going to be here when you get home, yeah?”

The line was silent for a few moments and then Harry groaned. “No! I forgot.”

*******

Harry arrived home on Friday to an empty house. Grumpy and tired, he made his way up to the bedroom and flopped down on the empty bed. Niall had made the bed neatly before he left but he’d not changed the sheets, which made Harry smile despite his sadness because the sheets and blankets smelled of Niall. He cuddled under the blankets and nuzzled his face into Niall’s pillow, content for the time being.

*******

Nearly a month later, Niall lay in the bed in his hotel room in Chicago. He felt a bit like a child on Christmas Eve, unable to sleep because he was so  _excited_  for the morning to finally come. He was flying home, back to London, back to  _Harry,_  in the morning and he was beside himself with pure joy.

He and Harry had talked every day, Harry listening as Niall talked about the day’s interview and Niall listening while Harry told stories about his fellow castmates and the crew and the day’s adventures on set.

And now he couldn’t wait to get home and hold Harry in his arms, to kiss his beautiful lips and face and neck, to play with his long hair and tangle it in his fingers while they kissed.

_God,_  he just wanted to kiss Harry.

*******

Niall unlocked the door and stepped in the house. It was dark, well past midnight, and Harry was no doubt asleep.

Quietly, Niall made his way through the house and up the stairs, pushing the bedroom door open. Harry was asleep, sprawled on the bed with the blankets wrapped around his waist and Niall’s pillow tucked under his arms, nose buried in the fluffy pillow.

Niall dropped his suitcase just inside the door and kicked off his shoes, moving carefully through the dark room. At the edge of the bed, he pulled off his jeans and climbed onto the bed.

“Harry,” he whispered, crawling over to Harry and hovering over his body. “Harry, pet,” he said, lowering himself to kiss Harry’s forehead. “Pet, wake up.” He kissed Harry’s temples, his eyebrows, his nose. “Wake up, pet!”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and took a few seconds to adjust to the darkened room. “Niall?” he said drowsily, blinking to focus on the blonde’s face inches from his own.

“Hi, pet,” said Niall, a small smile on his lips.

“Niall!” said Harry, suddenly awake. “Niall, you’re  _home!_ ”

Without another word, Niall dipped his head forward and put his lips to Harry’s, dreamy and soft, barely a press, the ghost of a kiss. He did it again and again and again, relishing the brush of Harry’s full lips against his own.

Harry whimpered and Niall pressed his lips to Harry’s more firmly now, a proper kiss to  _feel_  Harry’s lips. Harry’s arms moved to Niall’s waist where he still hovered above Harry’s body. Fingers kneading into the flesh of Niall’s hips, Harry returned the kiss, increasing the pressure of lips against lips.

Harry pushed himself up and pulled Niall into his lap, the blonde’s thin legs straddling his waist, and brought a hand up to the side of Niall’s face, long fingers caressing his cheekbones as he kissed Niall deeply. One hand still around Niall’s waist and rested on the small of his back, Harry brought Niall’s small body impossibly closer to him, pressing their chests together.

Niall’s arms wrapped around Harry’s neck, fingers from one hand digging into his muscled shoulders and fingers from the other tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. They kissed, long and deep and  _eager_  with a little too much teeth, Harry’s tongue easing Niall’s mouth open before licking into his mouth to  _taste,_  to roll his tongue against Niall’s, biting and sucking lips.

After a few minutes, the kisses turned to sweet open-mouthed kisses, lips dragging wetly against each other, their heavy breathing drowning out all other sounds except their heartbeats and murmured  _I love yous_  between kisses.

Harry pulled back, large hand now holding the back of Niall’s neck as he placed tender pecks to Niall’s lips and cheeks and chin and jaw. Niall sat in his lap, eyes fluttering, lost in the sensations that were purely  _Harry._

And then Harry leant back against the headboard, hands moving to cup Niall’s face. Niall’s eyes opened slowly, dazedly, and he looked at Harry, a content smile on his face.

“I missed you,” said Harry, studying the blonde’s beautiful blue eyes and his sunshine smile and his pink lips and red cheeks and freckles. “You really shouldn’t stay away so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this little fluffy drabble! please come find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/) and say hi! i'm quite friendly!
> 
> kudos and comments are so encouraging!


End file.
